Since a plant industry includes high heat and high pressure processes, when a serious accident such as fire or explosion occurs, the scale of the damage is extremely great. Thus, the plant industry is classified as a high-risk industry.
Hence, plant makers actively adopt a method for consistently monitoring various risk factors caused in the plant by attaching security sensors (e.g., pressure, leakage, and vibration sensors) to main facilities.
However, although the safety sensors collect the massive plant state information as stated above, there is no application system for rapidly and effectively showing the information. Accordingly, a manager has difficulty in efficiently determining and managing the operation condition per process.